Snowballs
by Nelxis
Summary: The Senshi have a snowball fight. Written for the Harumichi Tumblr Circle gift exchange 2014.


Senshi snowball fight for Rocket

It was a cool winter afternoon. The sun was shining brightly and the light reflected from the pure white snow that covered everything. There was more snow on the ground than usual, and Minako Aino had decided to use it to her advantage. She was hiding behind a tree in the Hikawa shrine, waiting for her friend to show up and recieve a nice cold welcome.

Minako peeked from behind the tree and picked up one of the snowballs by her feet.

'_Damn, she's not alone_,' she thought as she saw Rei walk up the steps leading into the shrine, Makoto and Ami with her. '_Well, war always has casualties_,' Minako thought and aimed at Rei. She threw, but unfortunately the snowball landed on Makoto's right arm.

The three girls turned around to see a familiar red bow hide behind a tree. Makoto and Rei leaned down to gather some snow from the ground. They sneaked to either sides of the tree and greeted their friend with two snowballs.

"Hey! This is not fair! It's two against one!" Minako cried out. She quickly ran away from the tree and took cover behind Ami.

"You ambushed us!" Makoto said and picked up one of the snowballs Minako had made earlier.

"I didn't mean to hit you, I was aiming at Rei!"

"Oh, thanks!" Rei threw a snowball at Minako and missed.

The three friends ran around, throwing snowballs at each other. Ami just stood by the steps, trying to avoid the snow that was flying around. Soon she heard someone panting and running up the stairs behind her.

"I... I'm sorry... I was eating... then I fell asleep... I'm not too late, am I?" Usagi panted. She had obviously ran all the way to the shrine. Ami was just about to answer, when Usagi looked up to see Makoto throw a snowball at Minako.

"Ooh! Are we having a snowball fight? Ami and I want in too!" Usagi announced and started to make a snowball.

"Great! You're on my side!" Minako said and ducked down to avoid the snowball that was just about to hit her face. Ami was about to protest when Usagi handed her a snowball.

"That's three against two!" Rei complained and hid behind the same tree Minako had used earlier as a cover.

"Well, it's more fair than two against one," Ami piped up. She only got a cold snowball hitting her arm as an answer.

The five girls continued to run around the yard, throwing snow at each other. Minako had already built herself a fortress, which her team used as a cover.

"All right, I think that's enough! Truce?" Rei offered, her hands raised above her head. The others nodded and put down their snowballs.

Unfortunately, the peace didn't last long. A snowball hit Makoto's left thigh, and the girls turned around to see Hotaru standing by the steps with a wide smile on her face. Her three parents stood behind her, looking amused.

Minako used the distraction to her advantage and threw a snowball at Rei. The fighting resumed, and this time Hotaru joined in. After Usagi's snowball had accidentally hit Minako, everyone was now on their own fighting each other.

Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna stood off to the side, not wanting to take part in this childish game that would only end with everyone feeling wet and cold. Suddenly Setsuna felt something hit her arm. She turned her head to see Haruka whistling innocently and looking away, while Michiru had one of her mysterious smiles on her face.

"Really?" Setsuna asked dryly and picked up some snow. Haruka just smiled at her friend before she got snow on her face.

Soon all three of them had joined the fight. Setsuna was making snowballs for Hotaru, who had chosen Ami as her new target, and Haruka chased Michiru around a tree. Finally the blonde managed to tackle her girlfriend to the ground.

"Any last words?" she asked as she climbed on top of Michiru, pinning her down, and held up a fistful of ice-cold snow.

"Can I have one final wish?" Michiru asked with a gentle smile. Haruka thought for a second before nodding, still holding the snow in her hand.

"Kiss me, then." Haruka leaned down and planted her warm lips against Michiru's. The woman underneath her squirmed and screamed into the kiss, when Haruka pressed the cold snow against Michiru's neck and cheek.

A snowball hit Usagi's back, and as she turned around to see who had thrown it, she tripped and fell down to the ground. She looked up and saw Minako standing next to her.

"This is it, princess," Minako said with a devilish grin on her face. Her hands were already making a new snowball. Usagi looked around, trying to look for a place to hide, and quickly crawled away towards the wall. Minako threw the snowball and it hit her left hand. Usagi got up and ran inside.

"If you throw here, Rei will be mad," she reminded her friend and stuck out her tongue.

"Not if I manage to hit you," Minako said and threw another snowball at her friend. At the last second Usagi ducked, and they heard something break inside.

Everything seemed to freeze. Both Usagi and Minako turned to look at Rei, who looked like she was about to commit a murder.

"That's it! The game's over! I will not have you break anything else!" she said and walked inside to see the damage. Her friends quickly followed her, all feeling cold and ready to warm up. Minako and Usagi glanced at each other, hoping that they hadn't broken anything expensive.

They all gathered inside and wrapped themselves in warm blankets. Rei had already yelled at Usagi and Minako for breaking a vase – which luckily wasn't that expensive. Makoto was in the kitchen, cooking food for everyone.

"So, who won?" Minako asked.

"I don't think there was a winner," Setsuna replied and rubbed her hands together, trying to warm them up.

"So, I win, then," Minako said, and pulled the blanket tighter around herself. The others didn't protest. Winning wasn't that important to them, and currently they just wanted to warm up and wait until their slightly wet clothes dried. Finally Makoto walked in with a tray, and with Rei's help she served a bowl of soup for everyone.

"You know, it was a very mean trick you did out there," Michiru said quietly after they had eaten. Everyone was having a cheerful conversation around them, and Haruka moved her focus to her girlfriend.

"Was it?" she asked and pulled Michiru closer to herself, wrapping the blanket around both of them.

"Yes. And I hope you're going to make it up to me when we get home," Michiru said, leaning her head against Haruka's shoulder. Haruka nodded and took Michiru's hand into hers. She was always happy to make things up with Michiru. She lifted their hands up and placed a kiss on Michiru's cold knuckle.

"Of course, love."

As the afternoon turned to evening, and the sun moved closer to the horizon, painting the sky with orange, the nine senshi enjoyed the peace. They stayed at the shrine, talking and spending time together. Minako's eyelids started to feel heavy, and she leaned her head against Makoto's shoulder. Before falling asleep, one thought passed trough her mind. _At least I won._


End file.
